


Bath bombs

by DoctorPoptarts



Series: who the fuck.com [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorPoptarts/pseuds/DoctorPoptarts
Summary: In which john has a headache, madison is sick, and bath bombs become trading cards.





	Bath bombs

**Author's Note:**

> The third installment.

JohnLaur: uagaysysvgsygxgyx you dgddgdgdydudnhdudhdh fuck hhsbshhsnshxhsh

littlelion: what

JohnLaur: IN THE MIDDLE OF A PRESENTATION

JohnLaur: LAF JUST DIDNDHHDHDHDHDNDH

JohnLaur: SAYS "I HAVE A QUESTION" AND GETS UP JUST TO KISS ME

JohnLaur: IM DYING ISHDGDYVD B DIDHBDYDUDNDYDH

Littlelion: Laf.

Laf:?

Littlelion: Bravo mademoiselle.

Laf: :)

JohnLaur: WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT ME TO BE A GODDAMN TOMATO.

JohnLaur: IM REDDER THAN ANGELICA'S FAVORITE DRESS

Disneysinacuracy: The one that I made?

JohnLaur: WHAT DO YOU THINK

Disneysinacuracy: oh damn

JohnLaur: YEAH  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
GWash: Question. Have you ANY self control.

Laf: Not at all sir.

GWash: Remind me why i don't fire you?

Laf: Because you secretly love our crazy?

GWash: ...

Laf: admit it.

GWash: i really don't

GWash: but at the very least

GWash: I did have to think about it.

Laf: Thanks Washingdad

GWash: Never say that again

Laf: Yes sir.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
JohnLaur: NO ONE TALK

JohnLaur: THIS HEADACHE IS REAL

Disneysinacuracy: do you need to stay home

JohnLaur: please.

Disneysinacuracy: the shop is closed so i can stay here with you.

JohnLaur: please

Littlelion: We'll keep you updated hon

JohnLaur: OK

JohnLaur: i love you

Laf: see you  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Laf: Alex and thomas are screaming about bath bombs

JohnLaur: what

Laf: Alex bought a 5 boxes on his lunch break. He then proceeded to give 2  boxes to thomas

Laf: thomas lifted him in the air lion king style.

Laf: now they are trading bath bombs since alex bought mystery packs.

JohnLaur: oh damn  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Macncheckyourself: we live like kings today.

Macncheckyourself: Hamilton bought us two boxes of bath bombs.

Macncheckyourself: we now have like 60 in total

JemmyMadi: Since when were you two friends

Macncheckyourself: idek

JemmyMadi: say that out-loud phoneticly

Macncheckyourself: Wow

JemmyMadi: yeah.

JemmyMadi: also give hamilton my thanks.

Macncheckyourself: I will. Do you feel any better?

JemmyMadi: no

Macncheckyourself: feel better soon.

JemmyMadi: ill try  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Macncheckyourself: James says thanks.

Littlelion: np


End file.
